Duel to the finish
by Arendellecitizen
Summary: Anna is a warrior competing in a tournament, however she gets a lot more than she bargained for when a blond woman with ice powers walks into her life. (Elsanna, non-related) (Knight!Anna x Ice mage!Elsa) (One-shot)


She had prepared for this tournament, it meant everything to her. So why was Anna so nervous? Was it the fact that she had never competed in an event like this before? Or was it just her mind playing tricks on her? It didn't matter. She was here now and she would win this contest, no matter what.

Ever since she was a child, Anna had always wanted to be a knight. She wanted to serve her kingdom, fight dragons and beasts and all that threatened the land, despite the fact that knights never really did much of that stuff.

Now Anna was here, at the royal tourney, a contest that was held by the royal family themselves to decide who was worthy of being a knight.

"Wow this sure is a big place," her friend Kristoff stated as they arrived in the capital city on the back of his steed, a noble horse named Sven. Kristoff was Anna's best friend since childhood and was accompanying her to make sure she didn't end up in trouble as she usually did, as well as making sure she arrived in style. Not sure if a cart full of straw and hay counted as style for Anna, but she didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah, but don't worry big guy, we just have to stay in one place," Anna replied to him as she pointed to the large arena that had been constructed just outside the royal palace. She was glad that they had made it there in one piece.

They headed over to the stadium, seeing warriors who were also training for the tournament. Men and women of all shapes and sizes, colours and races, but one of them caught Anna's eye. A young woman about the same age as her, alone in the corner of the training area. She had light blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hey who's that over there?" Anna asked Kristoff as he halted their horse.

"Dunno, but she seems kinda sad," Kristoff answered her.

"Well I'm not a fan of sad, you get Sven and the cart to a stable, I'll see what's up with her," Anna told him

"Alright, just be careful ok?" Kristoff cautioned her as she jumped out the cart. "I don't wanna write home to your mom and dad telling them you got beat before your first match."

"Kristoff, I am the very definition of careful," Anna proudly declared. She moved over to where the blonde woman was, taking gentle steps. She could tell that this woman was clearly depressed.

"Hey," Anna softly spoke. "Are you ok?"

"No, I feel like I am going to be a failure," the woman replied, the sound of tears filling her voice.

"Why?" Anna wondered. "I'm sure you are not a failure."

"I am," the woman continued to cry burying her head deeper into her arms.

"Hey, don't be like that," Anna comforted her as she sat by her side, "I'm sure whatever is up with your family, you'll be ok."

"I won't, if I am defeated in this tourney, everyone will think I am a coward and I will have no honour to fight for," the woman sobbed.

"I don't think you are a coward," Anna stated, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder. "In fact, I think you are being very honest about yourself."

The woman stopped crying and turned her head to face Anna. "Who are you?"

"Just another warrior looking to win the contest," Anna replied, "my name is Anna."

"A pleasure to meet you Anna," the woman replied, "I am Elsa."

"That is a pretty name," Anna chirped.

"It means "Winter" in the tongue of my people," Elsa explained.

"Do you mind if I sit and chat with you for a bit," Anna asked her, "I don't want you getting upset again."

"Thank you for your concern, but I'm afraid I must go," Elsa stated, "I must practice for my match tomorrow."

"Hey I gotta get some practice in too," Anna told her, "why don't we practice together?"

"No thank you, but I appreciate the offer, Anna," Elsa said as she got off the ground. "Till we meet again."

"Likewise," Anna replied, waving her new acquaintance goodbye. She made her way to the stable where Kristoff had set up for them. It wasn't exactly a lodge with comfy chairs and a fireplace, but it was felt like a home.

"So did you help that blonde girl out?" Kristoff asked Anna as he saw her enter the stable.

"Yeah, her name's Elsa, she seems kinda nice," Anna answered him.

"Is she in the contest?" her friend questioned her as he finished hanging up the reins of their horse.

"Yeah, she said she had to win it for her family or something."

"So there's a chance you could be up against her?"

"Probably," Anna stated, "but if we are, I won't hold back."

xXx

The next morning, Anna had gone down to the barracks of the Arena to get breakfast. What she actually got looked more like a pile of excrement.

"Umm what is this?" Anna asked the chef as her eyes peered onto the brown steamy goop.

"Oatmeal," the chef stated.

"Ooookay then," Anna awkwardly said as she made her way towards a table. She got out her fork and tried to scoop up a piece of the oatmeal, but it simply fell off. "How the fuck am I supposed to eat this crap?!"

"With patience and steadiness," a calm voice spoke from next to Anna.

Anna turned her head to see a woman with light blonde hair next to her. "Oh hey there Elsa, how are you feeling?"

"I am fine, Anna," Elsa replied.

"Are you sure? You were pretty upset yesterday."

"I assure you my sadness from yesterday was merely the stress of this whole endeavour getting on top of me, it has passed now."

"Very well then," Anna stated as she tried to slither a piece of the oatmeal onto her fork, only for it to slither away once again, "how did your training go?"

"A few kicks here, a sword slash there, but I didn't even use my full potential," Elsa smirked.

Anna's eyes perked up. "Full potential?"

"Yes, so if you would be so kind, I will be expecting you in the stands for my match later," Elsa explained, "after all, most warriors achieve victory after knowing thy opponent."

"In that case you should watch my match as well,which will be tomorrow, in case you wanna, you know, study me for stuff," Anna awkwardly tried to reply.

"That is what I will be doing anyway dear," Elsa smirked again, "and I don't expect you to hold back." She leaned over to Anna, her nose inches away from the tip of Anna's own.

"Well I won't, and I don't want you holding back either," Anna awkwardly replied again, her cheeks in a slight blush.

"I don't intend to, sweetie," Elsa replied as she leaned back and walked away, "by the way, your oatmeal is going cold."

Anna was paralyzed in embarrassment. Elsa seemed truly a force to be reckoned with, especially with those good looks of hers.

"Yo, Earth to feisty pants!" Kristoff called over to her, "you might wanna get some practice in."

"O-okay," Anna stammered, her cheeks bright red.

xXx

Later that day, Anna and Kristoff were in the spectator stands of the Arena, gazing at the ground beneath them. All the stands were packed with people, from nobles to beggars, all willing to see the fight play before them.

"So who is Elsa up against?" Kristoff asked, chewing down on a turkey leg.

"Dunno, but I hope she thrashes them," Anna answered him, looking downwards to the entrance of the arena.

Soon the crowd began to cheer as the gate on the left side of the arena opened, revealing Elsa, clad in steel blue armour, her hair braid tied behind her head.

"Bad-ass," Anna thought to herself. She then noticed something peculiar about Elsa. She was not carrying any weapons. "How the fuck is she supposed to fight without a sword or shield?"

The gate on the other side of the arena opened, revealing a large burly warrior, his body covered in tattoos and carrying a large mace in his hand.

"Ok, Elsa is definitely gonna need a sword," Anna's thoughts commented on the situation.

Elsa waved her hand as a cold breeze began to flow around her. Slowly, the cold wind became ice around her steel blue armour, fortifying it with spikes and a helmet. Her hand opened as an sword, comprised of ice formed within it, extending to its full length.

"Nice trick," Anna thoughts were surprised at this revelation.

The warrior began to charge at Elsa, swinging its titanic weapon over its head, ready to cleave her in two. However, the giant mace was halted in its path by the tip of Elsa's ice sword pressing upon it.

A resounding "oooh" echoed from the crowd and a quiet "holy shit" resounded from Anna.

The large warrior growled and tried to smash its weapon onto Elsa, but was blocked each time by the tip of her blade. Elsa quickly conjured up a second icy blade and slashed it at the warrior, wounding him and knocking him backwards.

"Whoo hoo, go Elsa!" Anna cheered as Elsa and her opponent began to parry back their blows to one another, appearing to be evenly matched despite their size difference.

Elsa's twin blades slashed along the hilt of her opponents mace, striking harder with every hit until finally she split the warrior's mace in two.

The warrior did not seem to be beaten that easily as he tried to grab Elsa with his giant hands, but he was beaten by Elsa kicking him onto his back, holding her twin blades to his neck.

The bells of the arena chimed, signaling Elsa's victory. Anna felt speechless, there was no way she would ever be able to beat Elsa in a fight, especially now that she knew of her magic.

xXx

"I take it you were surprised by my actions," Elsa said to Anna as she trained against a practice dummy.

"More than just that Elsa," Anna replied as she watched her. "Seriously, how the fuck do you do that ice magic stuff anyway?"

"Practice, study of mystic arts and a few inherited genes my dear," the blonde answered her with a hint of sass in her voice.

Anna face filled with blush, with respect for Elsa and for something else she could not quite determine.

"In any case i shall be expecting you to fight with honour in your match tomorrow," Elsa told her.

"I will," Anna proudly told her.

"Good girl," Elsa said as she left the training area.

Anna felt something odd about Elsa, something didn't seem right about her. It was as if the personality that Elsa was displaying was hiding something deep within. Anna brushed this off and headed over to her stable.

As she arrived at the hut, she noticed kristoff staring at a piece of paper.

"Yo, flip-flop, what you got there?"

Kristoff turned to Anna, "I'm reading up on your opponent for tomorrow."

"So, who am I up against?" Anna asked.

"Some guy called The Marshall," Kristoff replied, "from what I've read he sounds pretty tough, you should get some sleep to be ready for the match."

"Kristoff I was born ready," Anna declared proudly as she jumped into her bed, her heart and body perked for the day tomorrow.

xXx

"I was not born ready for this," Anna said to herself nervously as she stood outside the arena, the iron gate in front of her. She gulped heavily as it opened revealing the bright sunlight streaking into the stadium.

Anna took a few gentle steps into the arena, her heart thumping hard and loud. She gulped heavily and observed the stands, filled with cheering spectators. This was nothing like the small tournaments she had in her village. Eventually she noticed Elsa in the crowd, appearing to be cheering for her.

Anna smiled softly, knowing that her new friend, even if she didn't want to admit that, was looking out for her. She saw the gate on the other side of the arena open, revealing her opponent, The Marshall, atitanic beast of a man, holding large claw like weapons in his hands.

"Geez why did me and Elsa have to both get big guys?" Anna thought to herself.

The titanic man growled at Anna, his claws dragging along the ground.

"Hey, it's my first match here so do you mind going a bit easy on me," Anna tried to reason with the beast.

"No, I Marshall, will smash you harder than stone wall," the giant told her sternly, in a thick Russian accent.

"Umm okayyy, how about you try smashing me harder than a feather?" Anna joked.

"No, less talk, more you get smash," the giant replied, swinging its claws around.

Anna leapt out of the way. "Whoa there ugly, you could hurt someone with those."

"That's the general idea," the titan stated, trying to hit Anna with its claws.

Anna slid under The Marshall's legs and took out her blade, drilling it into the creature's back.

The monster growled heavily and threw Anna with its massive arms over onto the ground in front.

Thankfully, Anna was not harmed by her landing. "Thank you Mr armour plating."

"Now I finish you off," the monster snarled, pulling Anna's sword out of its back, preparing to strike it upon her.

Anna knew she had to think quick and reached for her pocket, praying to god her backup weapon hadn't fallen out, "Ahah."

The creature tried to slam Anna's blade onto her, only for Anna to jump out of the way at the last second and stab the creature in the side of its head with a dagger.

"Game over, big guy," Anna smirked as she drilled the dagger deep into the creature's head, causing it to reel in pain and eventually collapse to the ground of its wounds.

Anna took the dagger and her blade from her defeated foe and stood in awe of the crowd, cheering her for victory.

"One down, several more to go."

xXx

The tournament was soon fully underway. Anna and Elsa both managed to overcome whatever opponents came their way, eventually making it to the final round. They both knew that while they had become friends over the course of the tourney, they couldn't let their feelings overcome them.

Anna had decided to go to Elsa's quarters the night before the final match, to wish her new friend good luck. As she approached the quarters, she noticed Elsa's door completely shut. Knocking on the door, she hoped Elsa would be inside.

"Elsa I know you're in there," she softly spoke, "I've been wondering where you've been."

"Oh Anna," Elsa replied from behind the door, "come in, I'm not doing anything right now."

Something felt off about Elsa's voice but Anna entered the quarters anyway. She saw Elsa in the corner of the room, looking at her with her big blue eyes. Big blue eyes which looked like they had been crying.

"Elsa are you ok? I just came to wish you luck in our match tomorrow," Anna said to her friend.

"Why thank you Anna, that's very sweet of you," Elsa responded. From the tone of her voice, it was apparent she was trying her very best to hold back tears.

Both of them looked at each other deeply, their souls feeling connected from across the room.

Elsa suddenly leapt up from the ground and tightly wrapped her arms around Anna, sobbing into her shoulder.

Anna held her friend close, patting Elsa softly on the back.

"I'm scared Anna," Elsa sobbed, "I'm so scared."

"Of what?" Anna asked confused, "you are always so confident and badass, what are you scared about?"

"I'm scared of hurting you, Anna," Elsa told her, "you helped me when I was sad, but I didn't wanna make myself seem weak and sad so I acted all cool, but now I can't do it anymore."

"Shh, shh it's ok," Anna comforted her friend, holding her softly.

"I love you," Elsa whispered.

Anna felt surprised as she felt Elsa slowly move her head and press their lips softly together. Her cheeks filled with red as she felt Elsa hold her close in the kiss, her body feeling warm despite the icy magic within her.

Elsa slowly pulled out of the kiss and looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Why? You just gave me the best kiss ever," Anna replied with a smile.

"You mean, you are ok with us?"

"Absolutely Elsa," Anna said, giving her a quick peck on the lip.

Elsa wrapped her arms around Anna, kissing her deeply. She danced her lips upon Anna's, opening her mouth a bit to fit Anna's own inside it.

Anna opened her mouth as well, letting both her and Elsa's mouths connect to one another. She held Elsa close as they kissed, feeling total bliss as they did so.

Elsa moaned softly and she held Anna tighter, not wanting to let Anna out of this kiss so soon. Slowly, she slid her tongue into Anna's mouth, feeling happy as Anna accepted it with her own. The two of them feverishly danced their tongues and mouths upon each other, feeling love and adoration for their respective other.

Anna pulled back and breathed deeply, "Wow, never been kissed so good before."

Elsa smiled and put her hands on Anna's shoulders, "I don't care if we are supposed to be opponents tomorrow, let us spend this night as lovers."

Anna smirked, "If you wanna do this Elsa, my answer is a definite yes."

"Then show me what you can do, warrior girl," Elsa spoke as she and Anna entered into another kiss. Their hands slowly removed each others clothing, with Elsa gently biting Anna's neck, causing the strawberry blonde to moan.

Soon the two were bare naked, their forms displayed to the other like statues in an art gallery. Anna's curves and elegant body were only matched by Elsa's own.

Elsa licked her lips and pinned Anna against the wall, kissing her deeply. "Let me taste you, my love."

Anna blushed as Elsa's kisses moved down her body, approaching the opening of her vagina.

Elsa looked at Anna's opening and smiled, "What a sweet pussy you have my dear."

Anna blushed a deeper red and moaned heavily as she felt Elsa's tongue inside her vagina, caressing its insides.

Elsa licked deeper, feeling the inside of Anna with her tongue, its salty taste imprinting onto her taste buds. She held Anna's warm body as she licked deeper and faster.

Anna groaned and moaned as she felt her climax rising within her, her body enjoying the very feeling of Elsa. Anna grabbed Elsa's head as she came, white juices flowing from her and onto Elsa's face.

"You cum good, Anna," Elsa smirked, licking the juices from around her mouth.

Anna panted heavily, "Now it's my turn, snow girl."

"Be my guest," Elsa smirked devilishly, lying down and opening her legs, revealing her own vagina, inviting Anna to pleasure it.

Anna smiled and slenderly crawled down and over Elsa's body, like a tiger stalking its prey. She slid her tongue over Elsa's opening, gently biting her lover's clit.

Elsa moaned heavily and stroked Anna's cheek as she began to eat her out. "That's right sweetie, do me good."

Anna kept licking, burying her mouth and tongue into Elsa's vagina, the cold touch of her insides feeling soothing on Anna's tongue.

Elsa kept moaning loudly and held Anna close as she felt her tongue go deeper into her body, "Gods Anna you're good!"

Anna licked deeper and faster, her tongue deep inside her new love.

"Ahhhhh," Elsa screamed, as she came over Anna's face, the white juices squirting out of her.

Anna licked the cum off her face and crawled over Elsa, kissing her deeply.

"I love you Elsa."

"I love you too, Anna," Elsa replied, holding Anna close to her.

xXx

The finals of the tournament were soon upon them. Both Anna and Elsa knew that they could not avoid it and despite their newfound feelings for each other, they knew they had to fight.

"You sure you'll be ok for this Anna?" Kristoff asked Anna as she was putting her armour on.

"I have to be ok, Kristoff," she answered him, "if I'm not I might as well just call it quits right here right now."

She entered the arena, praying to god she wouldn't have to kill the woman she loved. Elsa was right in front of her, in her cold blue ice armour, sword in hand and a look of sadness in her eyes.

"May the best warrior win," Anna told Elsa as she took out her sword.

"Indeed, fight with honour my love," Elsa replied, trying her best not to shed a tear.

Anna slashed her sword at Elsa, with her lover clashing their blades together. They were evenly matched despite both of their desires to finish the fight.

Elsa charged her sword with an icy blast and pushed Anna back. Anna got up off of the ground and charged at Elsa, deflecting the ice blasts that were being fired at her.

Elsa pushed forward, feeling the tears streak down the side of her face, firing the ice blasts as powerfully as she could but Anna was too close. She held up her sword and blocked Anna's attack.

"Finish it, Anna," Elsa cried, "please, for me."

Anna felt a deep sense of regret in her heart as she struck the final blow.

CLANG!

Anna's blade fell to the ground.

Elsa gasped, "Anna, why?"

"For you," Anna answered her, "because I love you."

"But the match, the tourney, the crowd-"

"Mean nothing to us," Anna stated, "all I want is you Elsa, I don't give a shit now about winning this thing, I just wanna love you and be there for you no matter what."

"Oh Anna," Elsa cried with tears of joy, leaping up and hugging her love. "Thank you."

Anna smiled and looked up. The crowd was cheering for them, for they saw a much better sight than a fight to the death- an act of true love.

"I love you so much," Elsa wept with happiness onto Anna's shoulder.

"Then I think I already know your answer," Anna replied.

"Answer to what?" Elsa asked her curiously.

"Will you marry me?"

Elsa covered her mouth with her hands in surprise before kissing Anna deeply. "Yes!"

Anna kissed her back and held her future wife close. She may not have won the tourney, but she had won something much more special.


End file.
